Arrivederci
by DongBangShingi
Summary: originally titled Attack of the Pineapple... Mukuro x Tsuna a.k.a 6927 involves Tsuna with a broken leg,a displinary chairman with an ever so short temper,and of course, a certain pineapple-headed Guardian. A bit short, but I had a lot of fun writing this
1. Chapter 1

LOL I had fun writing this one. Sorry if it's too short

This takes place right after the Varia Arc

Disclaimer: Current money saved (70 cents) only a couple billion more yen to go.

* * *

"Buahahaha, Lambo-san is going to rule the world one day!" The energetic 5-year old ran up the stairs looking for someone to bother.

And who was this unfortunate someone? It would always be Tsuna.

"Hey, knock it off! I have to do my homework," Tsuna complained. If he didn't finish his work in half an hour, ...he didn't even want to THINK about what his home-tutor would do to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you can't catch me," the kid sang in a sing-songy voice. Not looking where he was going, it would be only natural that he would trip. Being the idiot he was, it wasn't surprising that he would fall and bring down an entire bookcase with him.

"Uwahh!"

"Eep! This can't be happening!!!"

* * *

Few painful hours later...

"Bakka Tsuna, I thought I told you to stay in your room and study," Reborn scolded making sure to smack him on the head as he did so.

"Itai!! Why does keep happening to me?!!!" Poor Tsuna now had a broken leg due to the crash while Lambo miraculously escaped unharmed.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. After hours of persuading Gokudera and Yamamoto to leave without him, at least now, he truly was alone. Finally, his long-awaited peace...the curtains rustled.

"W-who's there?" Oh god, please don't let it be Reborn.

"Boss..."

"C-Chrome" Okay, this was truly a surprise. He wasn't expecting the Guardian of the Mist to visit his house. "Is something the matter?"

"Boss..." Chrome blushed and played with her fingers. "Ano,...Do you have anyone you like?"

"Ehh?!" Why so sudden? The flashback of her kissing him on the cheek was coming back. Tsuna shook his head furiously in an attempt to get the thought out of his head. After all, he liked Kyoko-chan.

Chrome bit her lip nervously. "Is it...the girl whom you walked to school with yesterday?"

Girl? Oh yeah, Tsuna, in fact, did walk to his middle school with Kyoko-chan. But wait! She followed them to school yesterday?! Could that mean that... "Uhh..umm..."

"Boss...I didn't want you to have a girlfriend-"

The beating in Tsuna's heart grew louder as he anticipated her answer. Maybe she...

"Because-"

Oh my god! Maybe Chrome like-

"-You're Mukuro-sama's..." She finished, glancing at him for a reaction.

...what the hell...

'My kawaii Chrome, I'll take over your body for some time'

Chrome gasped as she fell over.

This it be... "Nooooooo! This can't be happening!" Turning around, he limped, with his broken leg and all, to the door.

There was a rush of wind as Tsuna was swept off his feet and slamned against the wall.

"Vongola Jyuudaime..."

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap

"Ieeeee!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eheheh, the first chap. was supposed to be a one-shot but due to the three(sniffs...i only got three) inspiring reviews I had gotten, I decided to continue the story. The chapters are still going to be a bit short though, since I have mountains of homework.

Disclaimer: Sniffs, I was hungry so I bought an onigiri...Back to 0 now.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed in his sleep as he mumbled incoherent words. For some reason, tonight, he was really warm. Actually, it kinda felt good, since it was the winter. In a few seconds his mother would call his name to tell him that school was about to start. In a few minutes, he would walk his normal route to school at Gokudera and Yamamoto's side...

Tsuna opened his eyes sleepily to meet a pair of blue and red eyes. Seriously what kind of person would have a red right eye and a blue left eye?

"Did you sleep well?" The owner of the strange eyes drawled as he brushed against the hair covering Tsuna's eyes.

Yawning tiredly, Tsuna closed his eyes once more to get a few more seconds of sleep...wait a minute...

"Gahh! Mukuro!" Startled, he instinctively pushed away the figure he was hugging so closely moments ago and fell of the bed. Bad move. Wincing in pain, he curled up as he grabbed at his broken foot in pain.

* * *

"_Listen, Tsuna," Reborn started, pinching the skin on top of his student's hand to get his attention, "I have to go to Italy for about a week to investigate something, so stay out of trouble until then."_

"_Itai!" Tsuna rubbed his red hand angrily. "It's because of you that I even get into trouble."_

_Reborn sighed. Stupid Tsuna..."Anyways, if you do cause any trouble, I won't be able to help you, so be careful."_

"_Geez, you don't have to tell me."_

_The home tutor frowned uncertainly. Bianchi was on a trip to the mountains to search for more 'ingredients' worthy enough to be used for poison-cooking, Fuuta also went to Italy to report his new rankings, I-pin wanted to visit China once more so mama went along to make sure the Chinese infant wouldn't get lost, and at the last minute, even the dumbass cow demanded to come along to China as well. Tsuna would be fine at school with his subordinates looking after him, but at home, when all his friends left to go home, he would be a vulnerable target, not to mention the fact that he had a broken leg as well.

* * *

_

What a nice time for Reborn to be elsewhere at the moment...seriously.

"Kufufu." Mukuro sat up and ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "You're still so naïve."

Rokudo Mukuro...the exiled member of the Estraneo family... He tied with Namimori's disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyouya, in being the most terrifying guy to Tsuna.

"M-mukuro..." He remembered what had happened the other day. So he really did faint. Wait, does that mean...Tsuna looked at his hands curiously and flexed his fingers. He still had power over his own body. But why?

"You're probably wondering why I haven't taken over your body yet."

Tsuna looked up in surprise. So Mukuro really didn't pierce his skin with the trident-like weapon he always carried?

"Did you think-" Using brute force, Mukuro pinned Tsuna to the ground, "-I'd truly be satisfied with just taking over your body?"

"Ehh?!"

Smirking, he used his index finger to turn Tsuna's face so that their eyes met. Crap.

If there was anyone willing to save the poor kid, now would be a good time. Please…anybody...

"What are you doing, you stupid pineaple?"

...anybody except for Hibari. Oh god, please no...this can't be happening!


	3. Chapter 3

Gasp! I actually have over 5 reviews!!! To tell you the truth, I was a bit surprised so many liked it. anyways, I'm happy. But no matter how much comedy i tried to put into this chapter, it turned out different thanI had expected it to be...Gomen-ne

Disclaimer: current money: -$10...I'm screwed.

People who actually bothered to review and therefore are freakin awesome: (For those who reviewed but aren't listed here, I'm sorry but that's because I don't know what to call anonymous people. Thanks anyways, and feel free to review logged in so that I could thank you properly)

Lady Serena Sparrow

Naomi Iori

JapanManiac

Kitsune no Ookami(who actually recently created a hitman reborn community and added mine first in her collection)

fan girl 666

* * *

"Tch!" Hibari kicked absentmindedly at the nearly-dead thug in front of him. To be beaten so quickly...how boring. Lately, not even hearing the cracking of bones breaking or watching blood get splattered over his metal tonfas excited him these days. No, he wanted to bite to death a specific person, one with hair oddly resembling the leaves of a pineappleto be exact. 

A bush behind him rustled slightly.

"Come out now or I'll bite you to death." Even if the intruder did show himself, Hibari would've still attacked.

"Ciaossu."

So someone was watching. "What is it, infant?"

Reborn looked Hibari in the eye and gave him the most serious look a baby could ever give (which I might add, probably isn't THAT serious.) "I have a job for you."

A job? The prefect raised one eyebrow.

"For one week, you are to watch over and protect Tsuna while I am go-"

"Not interested." Surely, there are more interesting things he could do other than babysitting the stupid herbivore.

The infant smirked. "There is a possibility Tsuna may be targeted by the Guardian of the Mist, Muku-"

"When do you leave?"

And thus, that was how Hibari came to be, at that time, at that place, to the horror of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stammered. Not good. If things kept going this way, the house would soon be destroyed and he would have to face the wrath of a particularly sadistic prefect as well as an equally sadistic home tutor when he came back from Italy. And there was no dying will bullet to help get him out of the mess. Out of fear, he sat up. 

No use.

Mukuro just pushed him back down to the ground and merely looked at the intruder with amused eyes. "Ohh? So you really did come. Kufufu."

With one hand, he gently stroked Tsuna's cheek causing the poor boy to yelp in surprise as his cheeks instantly colored a lovely shade of red. "Tell me, is the Vongola boy so important to you that you had to come all the way here?"

Hibari glanced at the shivering figure Mukuro was harassing. Tsuna's eyes were clenched tightly in fear as he flinched against Mukuro's touch. The prefect narrowed his eyes. "Kami korosu." He raised his tonfas in a battle-like stance.

* * *

Dingdong. 

"Jyuudaime! I brought some yatsuhashi for us to share!"

"Oi Tsuna, you wanna eat sushi with us?"

"Baseball idiot! Why is it that every time I come, you're here as well?!"

"Ahahah, must be fate."

"Damn, you son of a-"

* * *

Mukuro sighed in disappointment. They had come faster than he predicted. But there was no use crying over spilt milk. He leaned over to Tsuna's face. "I'll come back for you later," Mukuro breathed into Tsuna's ears, causing shivers to crawl up the young Vongola's spine. Grabbing his trident just in time to block the furious strike of a certain prefect, he stood up andbacked away. 

"Arrivederci, young Vongola..." Casting a taunting smirk at Hibari, the Guardian of the Mist closed his eyes and fell into an unconscious state, transforming back to Dokuro Chrome in the process.

"Tch!" Hibari growled lowering his tonfas. And he had been hoping to soak his weapons with the blood of the one who pissed him off the most. A pity.

Dingdong.

Turning to the weak herbivore cowering and grabbing at his hair in fear, Hibari used a tonfa to forcefully lift up Tsuna's chin so that their eyes met. There was no evidence that that son of a pineapple (lol) did anything...unnecessary to him. But just to make sure,...Hibari ripped open Tsuna's pajamas, ripping out three button in the process. His neck and shoulders were pale and untouched.That bastardreally didn't do anything.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

"If you ever come even ten meters close to that guy," Hibari raised his other tonfa threateningly in front of Tsuna's eyes, "I'll bite you to death...painfully."

And with that, he climbed out the window, silently so that the herbivore's friends wouldn't see him...not that it would really matter anyway.

* * *

last little tidbit of information: for those who don't know or simply can't remember, arrivederci means 'until we see eachother again' in Italian. 

Ciao.

p.s. feel free to tell me any possible future ideas I could maybe add into my story. I'm a little dry on ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: me no own anything (sobs)

eheh, it took me a bit longer to write this, because my brain turned to mush. Though this story contains a lot, and I mean a LOT of Hibari in it, i intend to make this a muku/tsuna, unless someone convinces me otherwise.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya only HAPPENED to be walking down the street where Sawada Tsunayoshi's house was, while on his daily patrolling. And it was ONLY a COINCIDENCE that it was his seventh time walking in that area. He only wanted to find Rokudo Mukuro, who had mysteriously disappeared (lol, he doesn't seem to realize the connection between Mukuro and Chrome), nothing more. And it was just an accidental mistake when he heard something he would rather not hear.

"Tsuna, do you wanna do **THAT** again?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes slightly. **That**?

"Baseball idiot! Can't you see he's tired? You've been making him do it all night!"

"Gokudera-kun, it's really okay. It was pretty fun actually."

"But Gokudera, you know you enjoyed it too."

"..."

"Tch!" The discliplinary committee chairman only tightened his grip on his tonfas, as glared menacingly at the window where the shadows of the three herbivores stood. That better not be what he thought it was.

"Fine. Just one more time. Jyuudaime is probably really tired."

A series of different unknown noises were then heard from the room. And after a couple of minutes, a moan was heard from the boy with the chestnut-colored eyes. "noo...stop it!"

"You idiot! Stop!"

"You're getting pretty wild here yourself, Gokudera (laughs)"

...There would be none of...this in Namimori district. Hibari Kyouya will not allow it!

Tonfas ready, Hibari prepared to ambush the unsuspecting middle schoolers...

Dokuro Chrome was only ten feet away, pressing her ears against the house in earnest. Spotting Hibari for the first time, she pressed her delicate fingers in her lips. "Shh..." Mukuro-sama wanted to hear�what the�commotion was about, and she would allow him to listen to the...conversation in peace.

_'Chrome, let me take over your body for some time. There's a nuisance must be disposed of._'

* * *

"Ehh? What's that noise?" Yamamoto Takeshi looked towards the direction of the window. A series of metal clanging had been heard outside as well as a couple of 'kufufus' and 'I'll bite you to deaths.'

Tsuna sighed and put down his video game controller. "I lost again."

"Gahh! I told you, baseball idiot! Stop disadvantaging Jyuudaime like this!"

"Demo, you're the one who made the finishing move."

"..."

* * *

  
Tsuna was dead-tired when he went to school the next morning. After convincing Gokudera and Yamamoto that there was nothing, absolutely NOTHING going on with him and the Guardian of the Mist (BOTH of them), Chrome had woken up, apologized for disturbing, excused herself, and just left before anyone could say anything.

He should've known that he would've had nightmares of Hibari and Mukuro all night long...why did Hibari even come? But the again, he really should thank the disciplinary chairman prefect for saving him.

"Tsuna-kun, are you feeling okay?"

Kyoko-chan...if only she knew the situation he was in. Her friend, Kurokawa Hana, 'hmphed', most likely wondering why Kyoko even bothered to talk to a loser like him.

"K-kyoko-chan! U-um...it's nothing!" Tsuna sighed wistfully. If only someone else knew of his problems

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain hitman baby was smirking to himself.

"Did something happen?" Dino asked, confused. There would always be something chaotic about to happen when his mentor would smile this way.

Reborn shook his head. "Nothing...nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing(sobs).

Oh yeah, for those who read my story Sakura Addiction (which probably isn't that many) just know that I am currently under writer's block. I'll hopefully update soon.

And there may be a new bl story written by my friend and me (but mostly by my friend) Please be sure that um...it's going to be really dark (probably rated M), maybe even more than my Boku no Hasu no Hana... details will be given when I feel like writing more and the coupling, currently is secret.

Anyways please enjoy the next chapter.

dahmadhatter86: I'm not sure what you mean by that but yeah, I suppose.

Wayra: LOL thanx! I tried to make it as much like the anime as I could.

fan girl 666: Thankies, I'm so glad you liked it.

Lady Serena Sparrow: lol, thanx for liking my story.

* * *

"No no no, I don't want to do it!" Tsuna cried, his eyes slightly watering.

"C'mon, it will be fun. You'll really enjoy doing it," Yamamoto coaxed, his warm breath on Tsuna's face.

"Gahh! Don't touch me!"

"You bastard, if Jyuudaime doesn't want to do it, then leave him alone!"

"But Gokudera-kun, your face shows that you want him to do it with you too."

"Tch! (blushes and looks away) I suppose"

"I'm not experienced enough!"

"Daijobu, Tsuna. We'll teach you-"

A loud sound of metal crashing against metal was heard. (refer to chapter 4 if you don't know what I'm talking about )

"Ehh?! What was that?"

Yamamoto scratched his head confusedly. "Who knows...but come on, Tsuna. I bet you'll make a great actor, so try to get a role in the play."

"I can't act at all!!"

* * *

"Okay, class, the whole school will be performing a play in the upcoming Sakura Festival with a neighboring middle school," the class representative announced, immediately gaining the attention of the whole class. "I want you to think of a suitable play of Shakespeare's."

A series of excitement was then heard from the rest of the class.

"We should make it a love story! Like Romeo and Juliet! I can be Juliet and Yamamoto-kun can be my Romeo."

"Haha, really? I'm not very good at acting though."

"Love story...Romeo and Juliet?! Pshh. That's bull... You have to put a lot of action in it! You can't have it without blood! Like Hamlet! And we can have Jyuudaime as the main character!"

"Ehh?! Me?"

"Eww...blood."

"Romeo and Juliet is so boring and Hamlet is so...bloody. We should have something funny... Like A Midsummer Night's Dream!"

"Yeah!"

And thus, the play chosen was the one and only Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced at the smiling Kyoko quietly sitting behind him and sighed wistfully. She would definitely play the part of a beautiful person in the play. Perhaps, if he practiced enough, he too would get chosen to be her lover.

"Wait, so who will get the part?" Kurokawa Hana was obviously disappointed that Romeo and Juliet was not the chosen play. She had multiple fantasies of her as Juliet and that devishly handsome man with the cow-printed shirt as her Romeo(pretty much the opposite of the broccoli-haired annoying brat)...but then again, he didn't even go to Namimori middle.

"We will each practice the part of the conversation between Lysander and Hermia in Act I scene I among us and the students of Kokuyo Middle."

...shock!

* * *

"M-mu...Mukuro!"

"Kufufu, good morning, young Vongola."

"Perverted pineapple! Why are you here?! Stay away from Jyuudaime!"

"Nani! Tako-head, I'll kill you if you talk that way to Mukuro-sama again!" Angry sparks were seen from the glaring eyes of Gokudera Hayato and Joshima Ken.

"Now now," Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's shoulders lightly, "I'm sure they only came for the play."

Kakimoto Chikusa sighed in annoyance. If it weren't for the fact that Mukuro was impatient to meet the Vongola Jyuudaime, he really would have preferred not to come, even if it is mandatory for the students of Kokuyo Middle.

As expected, Rokudo Mukuro managed to make even the sexually inactive turn their heads to look at him in wonder. Though the Kokuyo student covered his right eye with hair for some reason, and of course, there was the peculiar pineapple-shaped hair tied to the back of his hair, there was no mistake. To think Kokuyo Middle had such a good-looking student!

* * *

Ignoring the fuming gray-haired boy, Mukuro focused his attention on the silently shaking Vongola Jyuudaime. _Kawaii...Yes, very kawaii..._It was definitely worth spending all that excess power he had to take over Chrome's body once more. With a gloved hand, he rested his arm over Tsuna's shoulder casually. Normal people would have simply seen the sudden movement as a friendly man-to-man hug... but in reality, Mukuro was simply pulling the boy closer to him absorbing what little body heat he could get.

"So I hear we will both be participating in a play. Midsummer Night's dream is it? Kufufu..."

Tsuna clenched his fists tightly in fear and shut his eyes tightly. Now would definitely be a good time for Reborn to come and stop him. Too bad he's in Italy.

"You never listen do you, herbivore."

...Tsuna truly is the unluckiest boy in the world. Hibari's sudden entrance,the worst case scenario, proved it...

"Teme, why did you come as well?!" Gokudera grabbed a fistful of dynamites in anger and Ken bared his fangs.

"Ahiru, what do you want?"

"Hibari-san! W-why are you here?" Tsuna glanced nervously at the pair of steel tonfas the prefect was wielding menacingly in his hands. In doing so, he unintentionally let down his guard, allowing Mukuro to pull him closer to him, almost in a protective way...almost.

"Don't touch him."

Tsuna's chestnut-colored widened slightly at those blunt words directed at Mukuro and glanced at the prefect in admiration and gratefulness. Perhaps...is Hibari trying to save-

"Don't-Touch-My-Prey. I'll bite you to death even harder."

...Prey?...

"Oh?"

They were about to fight... and Tsuna was still in Mukuro's grasp! "Somebody,...save me (cries)"

* * *

Author's note: ahiru=duckling in the manga and anime, ken once made fun of Hibari's name. Hibari means skylark.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update...I'm working on a new story. It's a ByakuranxTsuna story, also called Silently Crying.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this cookie (chocolate chip)

Please excuse some grammar errors i might've made.

People that are freakin awesome for reviewing:

fan girl 666

dahmadhatter86

Lady Serena Sparrow

RuByMoOn17

goodemily547

Evrae Valkyrion

DBS: I hope you like this chapter as well without any complaints...

Tsuna: (raises hands) I have a complaint

DBS: Yes?

Tsuna: Every chapter I'm in, I'm always sexually harrassed by someone.

DBS: That's because this story is BL. It just wouldn't be fun if there were none of _**this and that**_...(evil grin)

Tsuna: ToT

Mukuro: Daijobu. It won't be like that (throws pineapple at DBS)

DBS: ToT (grabs head in pain)

Tsuna: (hopeful) really?

Mukuro: I'll be gentle...

Tsuna:...

* * *

"Wait, why am I doing this?" Tsuna cried out.

"Everyone has to do this, Tsuna."

"But why am I pairing up with a BOY?!"

"It's because there's more boys than girls here. Daijobu Tsuna, I'm sure you'll do good." Yamamoto reassured. By his side, Kyoko just smiled and agreed.

_But you're the one paired up with Kyoko-chan..._

"Jyuudaime! If he does anything wrong to you, I'll blow him to pieces!"

"Shut up and let's get this over with!" Kurokawa Hana sighed miserably. Of all people, why did she have to be stuck with the annoying punk?

Tsuna sniffed pitifully. "But why does it have to be Mukuro?!" Seriously, he only wanted to be paired up with Kyoko-chan. Was that really too much to ask for?...or at least maybe Chrome instead...anyone but Mukuro!

Mukuro smirked and grabbed his hand. "I think it would be better if we _**practiced**_ somewhere dark where no one else can watch our _**play**_."

"Gahh! Nooooo!!"

* * *

In the back, Hibari Kyouya threw death glares at Ken. "I'll bite you death for being my partner." How dare that lowly animal get in his way!

"Bring it on, ahiru!"

Chikusa sighed and muttered something about idiots and psychotic birds before turning to his random Namimori partner.

"We'll do this to the EXTREME!!" Ryohei shouted, emphasizing the 'extreme' part.

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun, this is supposed to be a romantic scene. It's not supposed to be funny," the class representative sighed as he explained for the 7th time.

"Eheh, sorry. I'll try one more time." Yamamoto smiled apologetically.

"(coughs) How now, my love, haha...why (snickers) is your cheek so pale?" Yamamoto leaned over for what was supposed to be a passionate embrace.

"pft..." Neither of them could control themselves anymore and burst out laughing.

"...can you please start one more time? This time, without laughing."

"Eheheh...sorry..."

15 minutes later...

"Buahahahahah! I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous...can I try again?"

"(sighs)"

By the time they were finished, school was already half over.

* * *

"Then let's hear Gokudera and Kurokawa next."

Gokudera marched onto the stage angrily. Curse the pineapple-headed bastard for taking away his Jyuudaime and leaving him with this stupid girl!

"-my lov-" The word stuck in Gokudera's throat. There's no way he would embarrass himself infront of Jyuudaime by saying that!"-shit! I'm not going to say it to this bitch!"

"What did you say, you stupid monkey?!" Hana screeched.

"Monkey? Why you...I'll blow you to pieces!"

* * *

The class representative sighed in annoyance. "Okay then, Hibari and-"

"There is no need."

"Huh?"

Hibari kicked at an unconscious Kokuyo student and wiped the blood off his tonfas.

"It seems that my herbivore partner is unable to participate...unless-" Hibari glanced dangerously at Mukuro, who was literally on top of the screaming Tsuna at the moment, "-there is someone who is willing to replace my partner."

"...umm...okay then... (backs away)"

* * *

"I have forgotten my lines to the EXTREME!!"

* * *

The class rep. felt like he was going to cry when he reached the last pair. On the positive side, he was almost free to go home, where he was going to drown out his worries with icecream...The negative side was that the last pair included Tsuna and he should probably not expect much from him.

"Lastly, Dame-Tsu-...I mean Tsuna and...Mukuro"

_He was going to say Dame-Tsuna wasn't he?_ Tsuna sniffed miserably as he climbed onto the stage, which was pretty difficult with a broken leg. For god's sake, why did it have to be him? Mukuro advised earlier that they were more likely to get the part if they put more passion into their acting. Passion, as in really putting emotions into their part...as in one person literally on top of the other...

* * *

Mukuro smirked seductively as he leaned over to give Tsuna a gentle kiss.

Tsuna paled and struggled against his embrace, wincing in pain at his broken leg, only to get knocked senseless by an unknown flying tonfa.

Half the females present literally had tears pouring down his cheeks, none of them noticing the lifeless Tsuna in his arms. "That was...beautiful."

"Ano, Mukuro-kun, I don't think that was in the script," the class rep. said as he flipped threw the pages in confusion.

Mukuro threw a triumphant glance at the fuming Hibari. "I'm sorry, I suppose I got carried away."

"Che"

* * *

**Parts**

Hermia - Sasagawa Kyoko

Lysander - Sasagawa Ryohei

Demetrius - Gokudera Hayato

Helena - Kurokawa Hana

Oberon - Yamamoto Takeshi

Titania - **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Nick Bottom - **Rokudo Mukuro**

Puck - Kakimoto Chikusa

Egeus - Joshima Ken

Random Fairy- **Hibari Kyouya**

-Characters may not trade positions.

Hibari's eye twitched when he saw his role. It was true that Hibari had ultimately refused to participate in the tryouts and did not expect to be a main character...however, RANDOM FAIRY was definitely NOT what he expected.

He turned to the guy responsible for giving out the roles. "Kami korosu..."

* * *

A/N: eheh, i decided at the last minute not to have Tsuna get Hermia... cuz that would be plain wierd...but then again, him being Titania is wierd too...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Mukuro gives me a cookie dressed as a pineapple.

Yeah...sorry it took some time for this chapter to come out...my West Civ. class was mentally torturing me, taking away any motivation I had to write. I was surprised myself at how OOC this turned out to be. XD oh well...

Anyways...again, there's a bunch of people I would like to thank for the awesome reviews, but I only have 5 min. left on the computer...so I don't really have that much time to copy and paste them all down.

But thanks for the reviews. I especially enjoyed reading them...

* * *

"Che!" Hibari threw his papers to the ground in a huff. There was NO way in HELL, he would do the part of a fairy. He, Hibari Kyouya, Namimori's strongest person get the part of a mere fairy while the bastard pineapple gets the role of seducing HIS prey?!

Just then, the school intercom blasted out words that made even the great Hibari widen his eyes. 'Hibari Kyouya, please come to the gym right now. We have your fairy costume ready for you.' There were several 'kyaahs' to be heard below as the door to the roof slammed shut, followed by angry footsteps.

Tsuna stared at his role…Titania, the fairy queen….._no way…this is a joke, right? Titania is a girl and I'm a boy...There's no way. There is ABSOLUTELY no way that-_ "Why do I have the part of a girl!!"

The class representative limped towards the panicking boy, wincing in pain as he tried not to think of the cruel blows Namimori's disciplinary chairman had inflicted on him. "Sorry, Tsuna. There were just not enough girls."

"But couldn't I just take a minor role instead? Why Titania?" Tsuna protested. And even worse, Mukuro was Nick Bottom, the man/donkey Titania was supposed to fall in love with...

"I'm not through with you!" An angry Hibari dressed as a fairy stomped over to where they were, causing the class representative to pale in a mixture of fear and shock. There was a daisy(God knows how the clothes-designer managed to get it in) sticking behind his ear. Though the top consisted only of a plain green shirt, the frilly pink and green skirt was extremely short, revealing his long pale legs. In short, he was a raging fairy with a pair of deadly tonfas. Several girls fainted from a bloody nose.

"Crap! Well, Ganbatte, Tsuna!" And he ran away…with Hibari hot on his trail.

The chestnut-haired boy sighed in depression, stealing a glance at a pretty cheerful Kyoko chatting with her brother. _Kyoko-chan..._(sobs)

Tsuna turned to walk over to Gokudera and Yamamoto, just as a pair of wandering hands grabbed at him…

"Heh, the Kokuyo bastard actually got the role of an ass. It suits him," Gokudera taunted, making known the fact that he, Gokudera Hayato, had actually gotten a part higher than Mukuro AND Hibari.

"What did you say, octopus-head?!" Ken snarled, baring his teeth at the gray-haired hitman.

"Haha, I'm married to Tsuna in this play," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up, baseball fanatic." The suddenly-angry Mafioso chomped harder on his cigarette at the Guardian of the Rain's words. Poor cigarette looked like it was about to snap in half…

"Oi, monkey! No smoking!" It was bad enough that Hana was stuck being the role of the punk's lover. There was no way she was getting another person's cancer.

"Fuck," Gokudera cursed, stomping on the half-chewed stick. He didn't even get to light it...

Yamamoto glanced around. "Where's Tsuna?" He was supposed to be with them a while ago. The play was about to start…Mukuro was gone as well…

"Che!" Hibari tore off the tiara of flowers off his head, pulling out several dark strands of hair in doing so. Perhaps it would be better to just not come to the play. He would live threw the humiliation and Kusakabe would never shut up about it. Heck, Kusakabe would probably tape the whole play and post it all over the internet for everyone all over the world to see and worship his admired boss. But there was also his pride and love for his school at stake as well. Ditching the play would overall ruin it, and thus, lower his beloved school's status. There was also the problem of a certain boy with mismatching eyes...

* * *

The dressing room was partly open, revealing muffled sounds.

"S-Stop…"

"Kufufufu…Vongola, you're skin really is pale. It's like porcelain…"

"Ahh! Don't touch me!"

"Oh? You should be used to it right now. I expect we will be doing a lot of this during the play."

"Som-Somebody…help…"

Mukuro sighed as the whimpering brunette backed away against a corner. Seriously, all he did was lick the Vongola's cheek…and sneak a hand up his Titania dress…and try to remove the boy's boxe-…he didn't do much at least.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes were closed shut and he refused to give in to the pineapple-haired Mafioso's desires, no matter how surprisingly tempting his touches were. After all, they were both guys. This kind of relationship only happened in yaoi mangas. Damn it, why won't Reborn come out and just shoot him with another one of his Dying Will Bullets?

"Are you really that afraid of me?"

His eyes cracked open a millimeter to stare at the Guardian of the Mist. For the first time ever, Rokudo Mukuro looked…sincere.

"…"

"Do I really scare you?"

"Ano…"Tsuna coughed once to clear his throat, "T-there are times when you do scare me…"

Now it was Mukuro's turn to act depressed.

"…but, I would like it…if you were a little nicer from now on," The Vongola Jyuudaime finished, surprise by his own bravery as he held up his pinky finger, "let's pinky swear on that."

(DBSG: rare moment of fluff…XD)

Mukuro's eyes widened at the sudden cuteness of the Vongola boy as they locked fingers. Then he grinned. "So this means were going out now?"

"W-When did I say that?!"

* * *

DBSG: I think I'm going to end this fanfic soon. I have way too much homework. Plus, I'm being pressured by some of my online friends to continue the ByakuranxTsuna story, Silently Crying

XD...That's most likely going to be my next updated chapter, unless I forget or something.

But please feel free to tell me any suggestions for my current stories or possibly future stories you would like me to write...


	8. Chapter 8 Finale!

* * *

Yes!!Finally on the last chapter!! For those who are wondering about a sequel, I honestly don't know. It depends on if I get an idea

Over 8,000 hits...OoO Wow, I'm really happy XD Thankyou everyone who supported me.

Disclaimer: the day I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the day Rokudo Mukuro gives me a pineapple with tuna designs painted on it.

* * *

"Hibari-san...no Hibari-sama! Please do this for us," The class president begged on his knees, urging the prefect to perform onstage wearing the ridiculous fairy costume. It was almost time for the fairies to start dancing and singing songs to praise Titania's new lover.

Following behind the prefect were a group of his subordinates, each wearing matching fairy outfits.

"Kyouya-san, if we don't perform, then our school's popularity rate will go down," Kusakabe informed while struggling to pull the skirt down as low as he could. It was not a pretty sight.

However, Hibari Kyouya was not paying attention to either one. Rather, he was focusing his attention on the blue-haired bastard (who'd cheated and used illusions to forge a donkey's head) attempting to seduce the herbivore on stage.

The class president nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when Hibari stepped onto the stage, right when the fairies were summoned to sing- "Wait! Hibari-san! Leave your tonfas here! Wait-no! Don't beat up the actors!! The audience is still watching!"

* * *

2 Agonizing Hours Later...

The class president of Namimori Middle, whose name is probably never going to be mentioned, sighed. "Well...that could have been a whole lot better." That was true, in a sense that the play would have received a lot more applause if a certain disciplinary prefect hadn't lost his temper on a certain intimate scene with a turned on Ass(literally) and a completely red Titania...or if Lysander hadn't shouted out 'EXTREME!' at the end of his lines before getting killed by a deadly tonfa-wielding fairy along with the rest of the characters.

"Haha, it was actually pretty fun!" A bandaged Yamamoto grinned as he swung an arm around Tsuna.

"Baseball-nut! You already had you're turn when you danced with Jyuudaime! It's my turn now!" A Gokudera with a broken arm shoved the baseball fanatic's hand away from his future boss.

"I got pumped up to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted to no one in particular, punching a swollen wrist in the air.

Tsuna, on the other hand, surprisingly escaped with only a bruise on one cheek that was so miniscule that it could actually be mistaken for a hickey. Perhaps it was because Hibari had finally seen him as more than just a pathetic herbivore (which is highly unlikely)...or maybe it was just because he was too busy trying to murder the blue-haired Kokuyo student with the mismatching eyes.

Tsuna sighed in relief. At least the play was finally over.

"Don't get too relaxed Dame-Tsuna, you still have to catch up on all of my lessons you missed."

"Reborn!"

The infant hitman tutor grinned. "I had a really great time in Italy."

"Do you even know the pain I've endured while you were gone?!" The Vongola successor felt like crying at the moment.

"...Italy's spaghetti still tastes great as ever."

"Don't change the subject like that!"

"Gyahahah! Dame-Tsuna looked like a sissy in a dress!" A 5-year-old Lambo burst out laughing.

Kyoko smiled, picking up the toddler affectionately. "Lambo-chan's right! Tsuna-kun does look pretty in a dress!"

"Hahi! Haru's heart felt like it was going to burst!" Miura Haru gushed, hearts evidently in her eyes.

"K-Kyoko!! Haru!" Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. To think that both of them saw him in that awkward dress..."Gahh!! It's so embarrassing!!" Abandoning all common sense, he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Jyuudaime!"

Reborn grabbed at Gokudera's pants before the gray-haired Mafioso could chase after Tsuna. "Leave him alone for a while. He needs the fresh air."

Gokudera hesitated. "Well...if you say so, Reborn-san."

Reborn smirked.

* * *

"Gahhhh!!Embarrassing!!Gahhh-oof!" Outside, Tsuna ran into and eventually knocked over someone. Thankfully, he had safely avoided the cement floor's kiss and landed instead on something quite soft.

"Itai!" Tsuna felt color rush to his cheeks as he tried to get off the person he had landed on. "Gomen-nesai..."

A pair of arms reached out and pulled the startled boy back onto his chest. "Kufufu, so you really wanted to be the seme this time, Tsunayoshi..."

"M-Mukuro!!" With surprising force, he sprang up, allowing the exiled Mafioso to stand up.

"You're so peculiar, Vongola. One minute, you're pushing me down, and next, you're pulling yourself away from me."

Tsuna looked away, guiltily. "That's because you're always doing this kind of stuff."

Mukuro smiled. "Well, that's because I like you..."

"..."

"..."

"...EHH?!" _L-Like?! Mukuro LIKES ME?!_ Tsuna laughed nervously. That couldn't happen. After all the times Mukuro'd tormented him... "You're...lying right?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Oh? And why is that?"

Sawada shut his eyes nervously. "Because...you hate me."

"Of course I do."

"...eh?" That was NOT the answer Tsuna was expecting me.

Mukuro smirked and took a step forward. "Tsunayoshi, I both hate and like you."

"That...doesn't make sense!" Tsuna turned around, trying to avoid the blue-haired teenager's piercing gaze...trying not to let the other see the deepening blush.

Slowly, Rokudo Mukuro wrapped his arms around the Tsuna's shoulders.  
"Aishiteru."

Tsuna refused to turn around.

"Ti Amo"

"..."

"I love you."

"..."

"Je t'aime"

"..."

"Ich liebe Dich"

"..."

Mukuro's eyes softened. His power was nearly running out.

"Tsunayoshi..." He whispered something.

"...what?" Puzzled, Tsuna turned his head to look at Mukuro's face.

Using that opportunity, the blue-haired boy kissed Tsuna on the lips. "Arrivedercci."

"Eh?!" Tsuna turned around just in time to catch an unconscious Chrome. "Chrome-san!"

"Mukuro used up all of his powers to be with you. To think that he held on for a week..."

"Reborn!"

Reborn looked at the sky. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon."

Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good..."

The infant hitman smirked slyly. "Ahh...the wonderful pangs of love..."

"It's NOT love!!" And yet, the deeply-colored blush on his cheeks revealed everything...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Even the widely feared Hibari Kyouya was no match for a school filled with raging fangirls screaming, "MOE!!"

Hell, even Kusakabe admitted that he wanted him to stay in the green fairy costume.

Hibari quickly locked the door to his office. It would buy him a couple of hours...

"kufufu, it looks like the great Hibari Kyouya is finally in a pinch..."

"Pineapple Bastard!" Hibari swung at the figure, only to have the tonfa pass through Rokudo Mukuro's body.

Mukuro sighed. "It looks like my powers at this point are only enough to create an illusion...it will have to do..."

"what?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...protect him..."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Someone's been spying on us for a couple of weeks, mainly the Vongola Jyuudaime. While I investigate matters, watch over Tsunayoshi..." And the illusion disappeared into thin air, leaving the prefect alone in the room.

"Che!" Hibari picked up his tonfas effortlessly. "I don't need YOU to tell me that."

Just then, the door to his office shattered, followed by crowds of fangirls rushing with many different sorts of dresses and skirts...

* * *

DBSG: Once again, thank you to everyone who's read and liked my stories...and reviewed too! I especially liked the reviews!! And so, until we meet again (or until I decide to update my other stories coughcough**Silently Crying**coughcough), Bai!!


	9. OneShot Special Chapter

To tell you the truth, I'd been considering a sequel for the story. I wanted to improve the relationship between Tsuna and Mukuro. But eventually, I pretty much lost all motivation and decided that it was pretty much a waste to forget the ideas that formed in my head so I made this a one-shot sequel.

It's pretty much optional, but there are some parts where you might want to reread the chapters. :)

There's not a lot of comedy in this chapter unfortunately as it is suppposed to take place in the future right after TYL Tsuna dies but before the current Tsuna goes to the future. Actually, it's pretty angsty...

Actually, there may be a new 6927 story. I'm currently in the process of brainstorming the outline. So, my beautiful readers, be prepared. (winks)

Reviewers on Chapter 8 who really touched my heart:

Slythie (I'll leave it up to the readers to imagine their own special Hibari fairy costume. :))

Ila Way

hikari no sora

Unknown-Noutan

kumiro-chan

fan girl 666

Lady Serena Sparrow

* * *

It was raining...hard.

Rokudo Mukuro merely stared at the lone coffin, allowing his brilliant blue locks to be drenched in the rain.

A gloved hand slid down the side of the smooth polished wood. "Tsunayoshi..."

There was no reply. Of course there wouldn't be. He'd known it all along.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out with the paper work, Chrome-san," Tsuna smiled clearing up the last of the unruly papers, "If it weren't for you, I would've had to stay up all night reading these. Seriously, Reborn overworks me." And with that he stamped the last envelope.

"Kufufu, I'm glad she was of some use to you, Vongola."

Tsuna sighed. "You didn't even do anything. The minute I even ask for help, you turn into Chrome and have HER do it." He was stupid for even thinking of calling the male Guardian of the Mist. But Gokudera and Yamamoto were going together to get their weapons upgraded and Ryohei left to make sure the Varia were behaving. Lambo was busy on another date. Reborn was out of the question. Hibari...Tsuna still had bruises from the last time he asked for help from the Guardian of the Cloud.

"Oya? What's wrong, Tsunayoshi? Is it because you wanted to spend the time with me?" The blue-haired Mafioso teasingly played with his boss's hair.

No matter how many times Tsuna insisted to himself that he was absolutely, positively, 100% straight, he always blushed at Mukuro's touch...well, ever since after that junior high play.

Mukuro smiled. "Say Vongola, do you remember the play we performed years ago?" The coloring of the boy's cheeks proved that he did. "It was such a wonderful experience back then." He slid his hand to Tsuna's face, tenderly brushing against his lips.

He slapped the gloved hand away. "Stop it," Tsuna warned, "I have to get ready for a meeting with the Millefiore's boss. It's in a couple of hours."

_Millefiore..._

Mukuro's eyes clouded. "Byakuran...is it?

The shorter Mafioso nodded. "So far, I think the relationship between the two families is going smoothly. In a manner of weeks, all the tension will be lifted."

Tsuna slowly got up from his cushioned chair, straightening his tie as he did so.

He began to walk until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Mukuro-kun?"

The blue-haired Mafioso was silent. Tsuna tugged a bit. The hand refused to release him.

"What is it?" A hint of impatience was noted in his voice..

Silence once more. Slowly and gently, the gloved fingers let the wrist free. "It's nothing."

Tsuna frowned. There was really no reason to worry. "It'll be okay. I'll probably be back in about five hours." And with that, he packed up and left, closing the door softly behind him.

A flash of pain. Mukuro grabbed his right eye in agony, stifling a groan just in case Tsuna might hear. Red? His right eye was bleeding. He wiped the blood away, only to have the red liquid drip to the carpet floor. The blood wouldn't stop.

Something wasn't right...

Later, Tsuna did come back. In fact, he came back early.

The problem was that it was only his body that came back.

* * *

"I'm glad it worked out perfectly," Tsuna smiled, folding his legs in content. He let out a sigh of relief. Everything turned out to be alright. Mukuro didn't need to be so nervous after all..

"Yep." The white-haired mafia boss replied. He rested his face on his hand and continued to stare directly at the younger boy's wide innocent eyes.

Tsuna coughed nervously. No matter how friendly Byakuran seemed, Tsuna was always a bit uneasy during his visits. It always seemed as if the white-haired mafia boss would suddenly jump out like a wolf and eat him. Not even Hibari was THIS bad.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of these kinds of thoughts. The meeting was almost over. He should hurry up and go back before Mukuro starts to worry.

....His face turned beet red. Of all people, Rokudo Mukuro?! Something was definitely wrong with him. Why wasn't it Kyoko, or at least Reborn?

Byakuran smiled as if he was listening to the younger mafia boss's thoughts. "Do you have something to do after this?"

The question took Tsuna by surprise. "Eh?! Oh...um...I promised to spend the rest of this day with....the Guardian of the Mist. It was part of the deal for helping me finish the paperwork" Since when did Byakuran start asking personal questions?

"Guardian of the Mist? The female one? She's quite pretty...or is it Mukuro-kun?"

Tsuna blushed once again at the mention of his name.

"I see..."

The Vongola boss unfolded his legs. The sooner he left this place, the better. "Well I should get going now. It's been a pleasure to meet you and-"

Byakuran pushed him back down onto the chair. "What if I say that I don't like you to meet with Mukuro-kun?"

"...what?"

The white-haired Mafioso smiled once again. "What if I say to you that I wanted you for myself?"

Ehh?! "Wait!" Tsuna looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know what you mean. We're both guys so that's-"

There was a clicking of metal.

A pure white gun was pointed at Tsuna's heart. "Didn't I say that I wanted you?" Byakuran wanted Tsuna. He wanted the boy badly. But he wanted the pure, white side of the boy. The one in front of him was defiled, most likely by the Guardian of the Mist. The boy was no longer white. Rather, he was probably a pale shade of black by now. It was probably too late to take him.

Tsuna opened his mouth in surprise but no words came out. He looked down sadly.

Bang.

* * *

"Byakuran-sama, I brought you your breakfast," Leo called, stepping in the completely white room.

"Oh, Leo-kun? How thoughtful of you," Byakuran smiled. And yet he made no effort to even look at the mountain of delicacies piled onto the tray. An empty marshmallow bag lay at the table beside him.

The black-haired subordinate bowed. "Then I'll leave now. Please excuse me, Byakuran-san."

The white-haired mafia boss gently plucked a delicate white lily and brought it to his lips. He inhaled the sweet perfume emanating from the flower. It was the exact same species as the ones placed in the same vase on that one fateful day. How nostalgic. "Leo-kun..."

Leonardo Lippi froze at the door. "Hai?"

The lily fell to the floor. On impact, the flower fell to pieces. "What's your favorite color?"

Leo looked up in surprise. "Color? I don't really have any...Ano...well, I suppose it'd be black."

"I like the color white."

"Excuse me?"

Byakuran looked away from the scenery through the glass window to glance at Leo. It began to rain. "It's simple, naïve and most importantly pure. I don't like things that are touched by others. That's why I killed Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

His newest subordinate tilted his head in thought. "The recently deceased Vongola boss?"

He ignored Lippi's words. "It doesn't matter though. Soon, I will have the Sawada Tsunayoshi from the past. He isn't touched yet by anyone, especially the Vongola's Mist Guardian." Byakuran faced the window once more. "You may leave now. Thanks for the little chat. It was rather refreshing."

Leo bowed once more. "Then, I will come in later to pick up your tray." He closed his eyes as the stainless white door shut behind him.

When he opened his eyes later in the hall, one orb burned a furious red. "Yes, it really was a refreshing chat."

In the distance, Byakuran smirked. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

(The author of this story would just like to note that this chapter has nothing to do with her other story, Silently Crying. Otherwise, her partner will assassinate her in her sleep and then there would be no next chapter.)


End file.
